Sweetheart Pretty Cure
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Three young fairies; Chaoko, Yoru and Hero find 5 young girls, Ayano, Kagami, Maki, Naomi, and Junko are the five young girls they are looking for. Together, they become Sweetheart Pretty Cure!
1. Episode 1

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 1

 **Hey!**

 **For thoese of you who followed me back in 2012, this story is familer to you. Yep! This is my FIRST story I EVER posted on this site. However, I deleted the first one, and re-did it. If you never saw it or read it, then I hope you like the re-do version better.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure.**

Hope City. It's a huge city filled with smiles, happiness, and a lovely part of the city called Treasure Town, a small town where many people live, so they won't be too far from the city. In a house, a family was just moving into a house that was for sale.

And inside that house was a young girl with medium red hair with a black headband, scarlet colored eyes, and wore a pink blouse with a white frill in the middle, and the collar was folded. Her skirt was hot pink, wore long grey shorts beneath it, and her shoes were black with white buttons.

The girl was putting some roses in a vase that was placed on her window. She smiled when she put the last rose on the vase.

 _"My name is Ayano Rose. I just moved here from America to Treasure Town because of my father's job. And this here is the story about my adventure."_

 _(OP: Ready! Set! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)_

 _The Treasure of the Blooming Flower, Cure Rose is born!_

Ayano was putting the last things in her new room, which were her bed sheets and her uniform for school on Monday. "There done." She said smiling at her work. She went downstairs and decided to help her mother and father with some of the boxes.

"Thank you Ayano." Her mother said smiling as her daughter put the box down carefully.

"Your welcome." Ayano said with a smile. Till the sunset Ayano and her family were just unpacking everything, and once they got done they relaxed with a refreshing drink. "Thanks dad." Ayano said with a smile after finishing her juice.

"Your welcome Ayano." Her father replied with a smile. Just then someone was knocking on the door of the new house. Ayano's mom smiled and went to the door. Once she answered it and smiled.

"Hi Mikiko." The woman said with a smile and holding a bag of food, and right next to her was a girl, he daughter who looked the same age as Ayano.

She has dark purple hair tied into pigtails, and dark purple eyes. She wore a purple hoodie with pink drawstrings. She wore sweatpants, which were the same color as her hoodie and black and pink sneakers.

"Hello there Satoko-San." Ayano's mom, named Mikiko said. She smiled when she saw Satoko's daughter. "Hello there Junko, its been a while since we met." She said. "Ayano!" Mikiko called out.

Ayano ran over, and Junko looked up at her. For about a moment the girls looked each other in the eye, almost looking like they met each other before. Their mom's smiled when their daughters saw each other.

"Ayano. Do you remember Junko?" Mikiko asked. Ayano was quiet, because she remembers only a little bit of it.

"Junko. Do you remember Ayano-Chan?" Satoko asked. Junko smiled and nodded.

Junko walked over to Ayano and her mother. "Hi again Ayano." Junko said with a smile. Suddenly Ayano remembered who Junko was.

When Ayano still lived in America, Junko and her mother always visited Ayano and her family every year, making the two girls best friends. However, Satoko couldn't visit as much anymore, due to school problems with Junko.

"Ju-Ju?" Ayano asked. Junko smiled and hugged Ayano really tight.

"Aya-chan! I missed you so much!" Junko said hugging and spinning her best friend around.

"It's been a long time Ju-Ju." Ayano replied. "Uh mom? Is it okay if Ju-Ju and I go around town? I want too get to know this place a lot more."

"Sure honey." Mikiko said with a smile. Before Ayano can say thank you, Junko grabbed Ayano's hand and the two girls ran out the door.

Junko was dragging Ayano all over town, and showing her all the sights around Treasure Town. "And right there is Hope City." Junko said pointing to a big skyscraper.

"Wow. Its beautiful." Ayano said seeing how big the city is.

"That's not all. Watch." Junko said. Just then as the sunset all the lights turned on in the city. It was almost like a huge Christmas tree, or stars bighting up the night sky.

"Wow. Its so pretty over there." Ayano said looking at all the lights. "It's almost like a treasure."

"That's where this town gets it name. Many people live here so they can get sights of the city." Junko explained. Just then something sparked Junko's mind. "Hey want to meet some friends of mine from school?" She asked.

"Sure." Ayano said with a smile.

Junko knocked on the door of a small house. Ayano was standing there with a small smile on her face. She had mixed feelings of being nervous and happy at the same time.

Just then a young girl with dark blue hair tied in braids, with eyes the same color as her hair in glasses wearing a dark black long sleeved dress with blue frills answered the door. "Hi there Junko." She said with a reply.

"Yo Maki!" Junko said. She then faced Ayano. "Ayano this here is Aozora Maki, she's very bright student and an amazing artist." Junko said introducing her old best friend to her other friend. "Maki this is my old friend Ayano Rose."

"Its nice to meet you Ayano-Chan." Maki said giving a bow.

"N-Nice to meet you too." Ayano replied back bowing.

"You don't have to be too polite she's chill with people like me and Kagami." Junko explained putting an arm around Ayano.

"Kagami?" Ayano asked looking at Junko.

"Did anyone call me?" A girl asked, hinting she's Kagami. The girl wore a long sleeve pale yellow blouse, over an orange and dark yellow dress. Her hair was long and blonde and she had dark orange eyes.

Ayano was surprised at her appearance seeing her very pretty. "Ayano. This is Akiba Kagami, she lives with Maki since her parents are busy with work." Junko said introducing her friend. "She may be a rich girl but she's generous, kind, and popular, which I expected."

Kagami blushed a bit. "Well I'm not too popular, but thanks for introducing me Junko." Kagami said blushing.

"Anything for my friend." Junko said rubbing the back of her head.

"Its nice to meet you Akiba-san." Ayano said giving a bow.

Kagami me chucked. "Just call me Kagami, Kagami-Chan is okay with me as well." She said.

"Okay. Kagami-Chan." Ayano said with a smile.

"So what school are you going too?" Junko asked her friend, Ayano.

"Oh. Genseki Middle School." Ayano said.

"That's the school all of us go to." Maki said with a smile. "I hope to see you there."

"I hope too see all you guys there too." Ayano replied.

"Thanks. Well see you around Ayano." Kagami said as she closed the door.

"See I told you, you would like them." Junko said with a smile as she and Ayano were walking home.

"Yeah. And I got meet some new friends, and on my first day here." Ayano said with a smile.

"Yeah." Junko said. The two girls shared a laugh, until they saw a girl. When Junko saw her she gave her a frown.

The girl had green medium length hair with a strand sticking out at the top. She wore a light green shirt under a dark green vest, a pair of black jeans and brown shoes. When she saw Junko and Ayano she ran off.

"Who was?" Ayano asked, but Junko cut her off to explain.

"That was another friend of mine, Hayashi Naomi." Junko said. "She used to be happy and lucky, do great in sports and activities, but since we started school she gave up on everything. All she does is run home." She explained.

As Ayano was hearing this she had to feel sorry for Naomi. "I feel sorry for her." She said.

"Everyone is, and she won't even tell us what's wrong." Junko said.

"Did anything happen before?" Ayano asked hoping her friend had an answer to why Naomi is like this.

Junko just shook her head. "No one knows." She said.

A bit later Ayano was back at home in her new room looking at the stars before going to sleep. Ayano sighed, and lied down on her bed. Ayano gave a smile. "My new neighborhood, new friends, this wouldn't be so bad." She thought. Just then Ayano saw a shooting star.

"Shooting star?" Ayano asked herself. She then saw the stars land somewhere in the distance. She opened the window and saw they landed not to far, she wanted to go over there and check it out, but it was getting late, so she decided to go to sleep.

As she slept, she started to have a weird dream. In the dream she saw a group of girls in the colors pink, yellow, green, blue, and purple.

"Together, unlocking the treasure! We are, Sweetheart Pretty Cure!"

Ayano woke up and saw it was 5 a.m in the morning. "Pretty Cure?" She asked herself.

 **(Eye-Catch 1: Ayano is looking through her Sweet Mirror with a smile. The mirror closes and Junko and Kagami are they're smiling with her. The mirror closes again and this time Maki and Naomi join the girls. When the mirror closes the 3rd time; the girls are now in their cure forms along with their fairy friends; Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru)**

 **(Eye-Catch 2: Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru are looking at a mirror, they look at each other and once they face someone in front of them they smile. The Sweet Mirror appears and the cures in their chibi forms smiling and waving.)**

Later that morning Ayano was running towards the crash sight and saw that it was near a rose garden. This rose garden was special since this is where her family will be helping out in. Ayano looked around for a bit seeing the flowers around her, she smiled at the sight of them.

As she was walking she saw a blue and light yellow fairy with small round ears, tiny pink wings, and a tiny tail. It was on the ground injured and holding a small mirror device.

The mirror was pink with a heart on it along with gems around the heart. Ayano was unsure about grabbing the mirror or even touching the creature afraid it would hurt her. But, slowly but surely she grabbed the mirror quickly, even flinching in the process incase the creature woke up.

"I wonder what this is?" Ayano asked herself. She opened it and out came a pink heart shaped charm. The charm landed on her skirt, and once she picked it up she found a slot to put the charm in. "Do I put this in here or?" Ayano was cut off when she saw two figures fall and land on her.

"Ow!" Ayano yelled as she rubbed her head. She then saw two other fairies on the ground rubbing their heads as well.

The two fairies looked exactly like the first creature, Ayano saw, and both carried the mirrors around their necks. However, only one was white with mini angel wings, and the other was black with mini devil wings. "Are you two okay?" Ayano asked. The two fairies looked up at her.

"Y-yeah where fine." The black fairy said.

"That's good." Ayano replied with a smile. After a few moments she realized they talked. "Eh. Did you just talk?" She asked.

"Yeah of course I did. My name is Yoru." The black creature named Yoru said.

"N-Nice too meet you to." Ayano said still in shock.

"And I'm Hero, it's really nice to meet you too." The white creature, named Hero said.

"Again. Nice too meet you to." Ayano said still dazed. Just then the three turned around when they heard someone getting up. The blue fairy rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" The fairy asked.

"Chaoko!" Hero and Yoru shouted running to their friend and giving her a hug.

"Hero! Yoru!" Chaoko yelled and giving his friends a hug, "I missed you!"

"We missed you too!" Yoru said hugging Chaoko.

"Where were you?" Hero asked.

"I decided to fly for a bit, until I saw Frost from the Dust Kingdom, so I followed him here." Chaoko explained. "By the way where are we?"

"Your in Treasure Town." Ayano said. She took a deep breath to stay calm and smiled at the three fairies. "I'm Ayano Rose. Its nice too meet you." She said introducing herself.

"Its nice to meet you too. Ayano." Chaoko said with a smile.

"Sorry for me freaking out earlier. I was just surprised you can talk." Ayano said.

"Its fine." Hero replied. The four shared a smile, and Yoru realized that Ayano had a mirror in her hand.

"Where did you get that mirror?" He asked.

"Oh Chaoko dropped it, so I picked it up and opened it." Ayano explained. "If its important, I'll give it back." She said as she was handing the mirror back.

"N-No. You can keep it." Chaoko said.

"Are you sure?" Ayano asked.

Chaoko nodded. "Of course you opened it right?" She asked. Ayano nodded in reply. "Then that proves it!"

"Proves what?" Ayano asked.

"You're part of the Pretty Cure!" Chaoko cheered.

Hero and Yoru looked at Chaoko. "Chaoko are you sure she could be a Pretty Cure?" Hero asked.

Chaoko nodded. "Of course she has the potential to become one."

"Pretty Cure?" Ayano asked remembering her dream.

"They're the legendary warriors to protect the world!" Hero said.

"Legendary warriors." Ayano looked at the Sweet Mirror.

"That's a Sweet Mirror!" Chaoko said. "The Pretty Cure uses it to transform."

"Transform? As in like a magical girl?" Ayano replied.

Before the fairies were going to ask a cold gust of wind came by making everyone shiver. "When did it get s-so c-cold?" Ayano shivered.

"H-Hero do you think?" Yoru asked.

Y-Yeah. F-Frost is here!" Hero said.

"Frost?" Ayano asked.

"Did someone call me?" A male voice asked; it was Frost. He wore a white suit with a dead flower on the right on the suit, white hair and blue eyes. Chaoko and her friends got scared when they saw him and hid behind Ayano. Ayano glared when she saw him.

"So I see you met my friends, would you kindly hand them over?" Frost asked.

Ayano glared. "No." She replied. This made Frost upset.

"Then I guess I have no choice." Frost said. He grabbed a black crystal and it landed on a tree. "I command the Waruoni!" He yelled and it turned the tree into a monster.

The Waruoni looked like a tree with ice crystals on its back and was monster looking.

"Ayano. Now." Hero whispered. However, Hero, Chaoko, and Yoru saw Ayano was behind a tree in fear.

"Great. This can't get worse." Yoru said looking not impressed at Ayano. Suddenly, the Waruoni started attacking making Chaoko and her friends being chased.

As the chase was going on, the Waruoni was destroying things around the rose garden. Ayano was still hiding, but was shocked seeing the monster destroying the roses.

"Quick Ayano! Transform!" Chaoko yelled as the Waruoni was chasing her and her friends.

"B-But how?" Ayano asked as she hid behind the tree.

"Open the Sweet Mirror and shout Pretty Cure Secret Treasure!" Hero commanded.

"Pretty Cure Secret Treasure. Got it!" Ayano said gaining confidence to save her new friends.

Ayano opened her mirror, and as she saw her reflection the mirror glowed changing her red hair to pink.

"Pretty Cure! Secret Treasure!"

Ayano put the heart shaped charm on the slot, and rose petals appeared. The rose petals went around her body giving her a pink outfit with frilly sleeves, red and white arm bands, and a pink skirt with red and white lining on the bottom. The rose petals then went together on her feet, making red boots with a pink tip on the bottom. Then pink lights came out from the mirror, and it styled Ayano's hair into two bunned pigtails tied with a white tie that had a rose on it. The light also gave Ayano a pair of flower earrings, and a pink choker. With that the Sweet Mirror closed and Ayano put it on her chest making a red ribbon.

The Treasure of the blooming flower, Cure Rose!

"What the?" Frost said being shocked seeing Ayano transformed. The Waruoni was also shocked seeing Ayano as well.

Chaoko and her friends were smiling at this. "Chaoko you were right, Ayano is a Pretty Cure!" Hero said.

Ayano, or now Cure Rose was looking at herself and was shocked too see how much she changed. "Wow I look cute, and so different." She said with a smile.

The Waruoni went to her and decided to attack her, but Cure Rose was able to miss it with her speed. "Wow I'm faster now." She said. Cure Rose then smirked and just ran missing all the Waruoni's moves, and once the time was right she gave it a good kick or a punch.

"Quick Cure Rose! Use your main attack!" Chaoko called out.

"My main attack?" Cure Rose asked as she blocked and punch the Waruoni.

"It will defeat the Waruoni, your Sweet Mirror has the power!" Hero called out.

Cure Rose saw her mirror started to glow, and she smiled once something in her mind made her know what to do.

Cure Rose put her hands into a heart and put it on her Sweet Mirror making it glow more.

Pretty Cure! Rose Typhoon!

A big gust of rose petals came by and destroyed the Waruoni. The Waruoni went back into a tree, and the crystal that was attached to it broke.

"I'll get you next time Cure Rose!" Frost said as he disappeared going back to where he came from.

Chaoko and her friends cheered as Cure Rose kneeled down breathing heavily after a long battle. "I did it." Cure Rose said between breaths. Cure Rose then saw the destruction the Waruoni caused going back to normal.

"Its back to normal." Cure Rose said. She then looked at the crystal that was used in creating the Waruoni disappearing leaving little specks of glitter making the place fixed. "Wow." She said.

Later, Ayano was back in her regular outfit lying down in bed taking a small nap. Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru decided to follow her home and smiled as she was resting.

The next morning it was the first day of school, and Ayano was brushing her hair getting ready. She was wearing her school uniform, which was a brown coat with a yellow ribbon and cape over a white shirt. The skirt was black with two white stripes on the bottom, black shoes with a red ribbon on the bottom, and long white socks.

After brushing her hair she put on her signature black headband and gave a smile in the mirror. As she smiled her Sweet Mirror was on the middle of her ribbon.

 _(ED: All Together! Let's dance! Pretty Cure)_

Next Episode:

Ayano: My first day of school. I finally get to meet my classmates, and probably get to know more of my new friends.

Chaoko: By the way why are you wearing your Sweet Mirror? Please tell me your not going to tell people you're a Pretty Cure?

Ayano: What no! Sweetheart Pretty Cure! My First Day of School! Keep the Pretty Cure a Secret! I hope you wait for this episode! Its going to be a big surprise!


	2. Episode 2

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 2

 **So I posted episode 1 a few days ago, and I actually got done with episode 2 today. I was going to hold it for Friday or Saturday, but I decided to post it today because I couldn't wait and I didn't want anyone to wait as well.**

 **Also if you haven't noticed I have a Wattpad account (The name is DreamNotePrincess) and I post all my ideas and info of my Pretty Cure series ideas, some ideas I got bassed from toys I love. I have 3 ideas posted, and a 4th idea is now in the works. I just need to work on character bios and designs.**

 **I also want to post this story on another account besides my Deviantart and Wattpad account. I've seen wiki's for fanmade Pretty Cure ideas, but I'm not sure if I should make an account on one of them and post info of my Pretty Cure series or not. I just need to think about it before I start.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure. Just this fanmade series.**

 _'Hi my name is Ayano Rose. Just yesterday I moved into Treasure Town and met my old friend Ju-Ju, and met new friends as well; Kagami, Maki, and Naomi. I also met three fairies named Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru and they told me I'm one of the Pretty Cure. Now I have to see who else are part of the Pretty Cure, but first I have to go to school.'_

Ayano was running to get to school on time. She stopped and smiled when she saw her school. "There it is. Genseki Middle School."

 **(OP: Ready! Set! Go! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)**

"Okay class. Today we have a new student that will be joining us today." The teacher said. "You can come in now."

Ayano smiled as she walked though the door of her classroom with a smile. "My name is Ayano Rose. Its nice to meet you all."

 _My First Day of School! Keep the Pretty Cure a Secret!_

Ayano was sitting down as a few girls from her class went up to her and asked her questions. "So what school did you go to before coming here?" One girl asked.

"I went to a school in America." Ayano replied with a smile. This made the class get excited more.

"Do you speak English?" Another classmate asked.

"Yes. I can give you an example if you want?" Ayano asked. The class said yes, and with a smile Ayano went up to the classroom. She took a deep breath and with a smile, she was ready to speak.

"Hello. My name is Ayano Rose. I'm 14-years old. Thank you for letting me stay at your school. I hope we become great friends."

Ayano gave a bow, and everyone was surprised too see she can talk in English. Junko, Maki, and Kagami, who sat in the back row smiled as well for their new friend.

"That's so cute." One classmate said. Ayano sat down, and she was so distracted with the class asking her questions she didn't know Naomi was in her class. Ayano smiled and looked up when she saw Naomi going up to her.

"T-That w-was good." Naomi said, talking to Ayano for the very first time. Naomi then went to her seat, and stayed quiet for the day.

"Don't worry about Naomi, she's shy, but if she told us want happened, she would be happy." The student explained. Ayano saw Naomi reading a book, but smiled seeing her.

Outside the school, Yoru, Chaoko, and Hero were just relaxing in a tree waiting for Ayano to get done with school. "How long did she say we should wait?" Chaoko asked.

"Till lunch." Hero replied.

"How long is lunch?" Chaoko asked again hanging upside down on a tree.

"A few more hours." Yoru replied.

"I don't even want to know how long is a few hours." Chaoko said as she went off the tree and started to fly. She then looked at the window and saw Ayano reading a book, and helping her classmates out with their work. "At least she's having fun."

Chaoko then saw Junko, Kagami, Maki, and Naomi in the class, and she somehow felt something in her heart. Hero and Yoru went to her, and felt the same thing as well. "Did any of you two feel that?" Chaoko asked. Hero and Yoru nodded.

Later in PE, Ayano was good at doing her flips and even climbed the rope on her first try without falling. Ayano felt like she was showing off. "S-Sorry. I did this in America before I left."

"Now don't worry." The PE teacher said going to her. "You're the first one to try without failing." He explained. The kids then went to her, and she smiled.

"Your friend there is really good." Kagami said to Junko. Her, Kagami, and Maki were sitting down relaxing.

"Yeah. That's my Aya-Chan." Junko said smiling giving a laugh.

A bit later, Junko guided Ayano to the rooftop. "Here is our local hangout." Junko said showing Ayano to the rooftop. It was beautiful from up there and you can see everything. With a picnic blanket Kagami and Maki were sitting down already eating.

Ayano sat down with her friends, and enjoyed their lunch together. Just then Maki brought up something. "Hey did you hear there was a commotion at the Rose Garden yesterday?" Maki asked.

Ayano's eyes widen ready to choke on her food. "Oh yeah there was something I heard similar to fighting." Kagami said.

"Yeah and I took a sketch of what the witnesses saw. Since they couldn't go in and see, this was what they saw." Maki said. She grabbed her sketchbook and sketched a girl similar to Ayano in her Cure Rose form.

Ayano got even more nervous, and packed her lunch back into her bag. "Listen I'll be right back girls." And she ran off.

The three just looked at Ayano, and then back at each other. The three girls shrugged and went back to enjoy their lunch.

"How can I tell my friends about me being a Pretty Cure!?" Ayano cried.

"You can't." Yoru said. Ayano looked down.

"Don't worry you can get to tell soon." Chaoko reminded her.

"I can!" Ayano said with a smile. Chaoko nodded. "What is it?"

"There is four more Pretty Cure needed to be found." Chaoko said.

"Four more." Ayano replied. She then thought and knew she was Pretty Cure number 1 and that there are 4 Pretty Cure to be found soon. "So there are 5 in total!?" The fairies nodded.

"So that means if I find them I'll be able to explain what's going on." Ayano smiled when she said this. "Thanks guys!" Ayano said as she running back inside the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Hero asked.

"Back to class I have to tell Ju-Ju and my friends something!" She yelled. The fairies eyes widen when they heard that Ayano is going to explain about the Pretty Cure to her friends.

"WHAT!" The fairies yelled.

 **(Eye-Catch 1: Ayano is looking through her Sweet Mirror with a smile. The mirror closes and Junko and Kagami are they're smiling with her. The mirror closes again and this time Maki and Naomi join the girls. When the mirror closes the 3rd time; the girls are now in their cure forms along with their fairy friends; Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru)**

 **(Eye-Catch 2: Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru are looking at a mirror, they look at each other and once they face someone in front of them they smile. The Sweet Mirror appears and the cures in their chibi forms smiling and waving.)**

Back in class as everyone was doing their work. Ayano was thinking of what to say to her friends about the Pretty Cure, which she wrote in her notebook. Chaoko, Hero and Yoru were looking through the window in hopes Ayano won't say anything.

However, to keep them from getting caught by students or the teacher they kept hidden in the trees. "When Ayano gets off from school, we have to tell her she can't tell anyone." Hero explained.

"Right." Yoru and Chaoko agreed. Chaoko then thought she saw something when she saw a black figure behind one of the trees. When she turned around the figure was gone.

"Chaoko is something wrong?" Hero asked.

"There was a monster behind us!" Chaoko yelled pointing at where the figure was. The other two fairies looked at where Chaoko was pointing at and went to that part of the forest. After a few seconds of looking, a pair of hands took Hero and Yoru.

Chaoko screamed when she saw her friends getting captured. Chaoko knew whom it was when she saw Frost holding Hero and Yoru, who are now struggling to let go. "Let us go you jerk!" Yoru yelled.

Frost chuckled evilly, "Sorry I can't do that little one." As he said that he grabbed his black crystal and attached it to the fountain located in front of the school. "I command the Waruoni!"

Once he yelled those words, the fountain became a Waruoni. Since the transformation was strong as an earthquake everyone was running out the building into the Waruoni's way.

The Waruoni turned around, seeing the students and started attacking. Most students stayed inside the building, while some went into hiding places.

Ayano saw this going, and glared. "Ayano!" Chaoko called out hugging Ayano. "Frost! He got Hero and Yoru!"

Ayano glared when she heard that. "Not for long." She said grabbing her Sweet Mirror.

Pretty Cure, Secret Treasure!

The treasure of the blooming flower, Cure Rose!

Frost turned around and saw Cure Rose facing him. "So you did decide to show up Pretty Cure." Frost said.

"Let Hero and Yoru go!" Cure Rose yelled.

Frost chuckled and held them tighter. Cure Rose glared and was ready to punch Frost, but the Waruoni protected him and attack Cure Rose.

After getting hit into a wall, she went back and attacks back with her punches and kicks. As Chaoko was watching this she gave info for Cure Rose. "Rose! You can use other attacks as well besides Rose Typhoon." Chaoko called out.

"I can!" Cure Rose yelled as she was blocking the attack. Cure Rose then jumped high and her left leg was glowing pink and petals started to go around it. "I see!"

"Pretty Cure! Rose Kick!"

Cure Rose kicked the Waruoni and it landed on the ground right in front of Frost, which made him loose his balance and Yoru and Hero being released. Cure Rose smiled as she saw her two fairy friends fly towards her.

"Hero. Yoru. Are you two alright?" Cure Rose asked.

"Yeah. Were fine." Hero said with a smile. Cure Rose smiled back. "You know what to do now?" Hero asked.

Cure Rose nodded and decided to do her main attack to defeat the Waruoni.

Pretty Cure! Rose Typhoon!

The attack destroyed the crystal and the Waruoni went back to normal. Once the crystal got destroy it repaired everything that monster destroyed.

"Dang you, Pretty Cure!" Frost growled as he disappeared.

Cure Rose smiled and saw everything in her school going back to normal. Cure Rose finally went back to Ayano, and she lied down on the ground tired from the fight.

Meanwhile, in the hiding places Naomi, Kagami, Maki, and Junko smiled as she saw the whole thing happened. The only thing they didn't see was Ayano transforming. However, the mysterious figure Chaoko saw earlier saw the whole thing happen.

After school, everyone decided not to ask or talk about what happened, even Junko and her friends. "So you guys didn't see anything?" Ayano asked as she and her friends where at the entrance at school.

"Yeah, only a girl called a Pretty Cure." Junko said.

"But we just saw her destroy the monster." Maki finished. Ayano sighed in relief that her friends didn't see her transform.

"Well after a long day I'm tried and want to relax at home having tea." Kagami said. Junko and Maki smiled.

"That's a great idea!" Junko said. "Ayano would you like to join us?"

Ayano would love to have tea with her friends, but she felt tired after fighting another Waruoni. "Another time. I promise just tired from what happened today." She lied.

"Okay. See you tomorrow! Bye!" Kagami said as she, Maki, and Junko walked off.

"Bye!" Ayano said. She smiled and started walking back home.

"Chaoko?" Ayano asked.

"Y-yeah?" Chaoko replied.

"I heard from Hero and Yoru you saw something." She said.

"Y-Yeah! I saw a mysterious figure, and it just disappeared!" Chaoko claimed.

Ayano gave a small smile, "Its okay, I'm sure it was nothing." Ayano said. She hugged Chaoko, and continued her walk home. As Ayano was walking home a mysterious young girl was watching the whole thing from behind a tree.

 **(ED: All Together! Let's Dance! Pretty Cure)**

Next Episode:

Ayano: Okay I have to find the other 4 Pretty Cure

Chaoko: Do you even know who they would be?

Ayano: Well no, but I might have a guess who.

Hero, Yoru, and Chaoko: Who?!

Ayano: Kagami.

Ayano: Sweetheart Pretty Cure! Beautiful and Perfect, Cure Mirror is here! I hope you wait for this episode! Its going to be a big surprise!


	3. Episode 3

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 3

 **Here it is Episode 3 of Sweetheart Pretty Cure! ^^**

 **So I've been thinking about it, and I've decided to post one chapter a week for this story. This is how it will work. If I post either Monday-Saturday, then I'll post the next chapter next week. If I post on Sunday then you would have to wait after the following Sunday for the next chapter. Though, there will be times I'll forget to post a chapter this week, but there will also be times I'll post two chapters a week.**

 **If I do miss a week for the next chapter, I'm currently working on my other stories since I need to work on thoese as well, but I'll try to post every week if I can. I was ready to miss this week, due to SO many test I had to study, but I finally got them done, and now I can finally relax.**

 **But here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure, just my own series.**

'I'm Ayano Rose, just yesterday was my first day of school, and also to make it worse, I transformed into a Pretty Cure as well. Now I found out there are other Pretty Cure I have to find. But the only problem is, who are they?'

 **(OP: Ready! Set! Go! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)**

 _Beautiful and Perfect! Cure Mirror!_

The Dusk Kingdom, the kingdom where Frost, and the other villains lived ruled by King Dusk. Their goal, besides creating Waruoni, they want to take over Earth from their treasures and happiness. Frost was walking back and forth thinking of how he was going to stop Cure Rose.

"Has he thought of anything yet?" A woman's voice asked.

"No, he's been thinking for hours." The deep man voice replied.

After what seemed like hours, Frost thought of his idea. "I'm going to get you, Pretty Cure." He said as he disappeared to go back to Earth.

When he left a little girl, who looked the same age as Ayano, saw this and left. This girl looked sad as well, like she didn't like being here.

School was finally over and everyone was packing up their stuff and go home for the day. Ayano was putting the last of her books away when she saw Kagami taking another way instead of going home. "Maki?" Ayano asked as the later turned around. "Where is Kagami going?"

"Kagami is going to music club. She'll be home later." Maki said. "Why?"

"N-No reason." Ayano said. In her mind she wanted Kagami to be part of Sweetheart Pretty Cure.

Ayano started to walk in the quiet hallway looking for Kagami. She then heard a beautiful singing voice, and stopped listening to the song. After hearing it for a few seconds she looked at the classroom and saw it was Kagami singing.

Kagami bowed and grabbed her bag and left to walk home, without seeing Ayano. Ayano sighed and decided to walk home, since Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru were waiting, but as she was walking Kagami was sitting down, and smiled. "Hey Ayano." She said.

Ayano then got freaked and thought Kagami went home. "Oh Kagami, I thought you went home?" She asked.

Kagami giggled and got up. "No I knew you were still at school, so I decided to wait for you to come out, so we can walk home together." She explained with a smile.

"Oh okay." Ayano said with a smile. Kagami smiled back and the two started to walk home together.

During the walk it was quiet because Ayano didn't know what to talk about with Kagami. She could talk to her about becoming a Pretty Cure, but it would be weird to bring it up into the blue. So, she kept it quiet and waited till the time was right to tell her. While she was in her thoughts she saw Kagami at an ice cream stand and got two ice cream cones; one for herself and one for Ayano.

"Here you go." Kagami said handing her an ice cream cone, which had strawberry ice cream on it.

"Are you sure?" Ayano asked looking at the cone. Kagami smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Ayano said. The two sat down and enjoyed their ice cream, as they were enjoying their treat, Ayano saw Kagami looking at a family.

What the two girls saw was a mother and father giving their little girl an ice cream cone, and they were enjoying it together. Kagami frowned, and suddenly she remembered something when she was a little girl.

Kagami then had a flashback of being with two grown people, who were her mom and dad and they were enjoying a walk in the park. Kagami was 6 years old at the time.

"Kagami?" Ayano asked snapping Kagami out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" Kagami asked.

"You looked worried for a sec, is something wrong?" Ayano asked.

"Oh yeah." Kagami replied. "Well I guess I have to tell you about my family." Kagami started. "You see my parents have very busy jobs, and they go to foreign countries, my parents knew Maki's parents so they allowed me to stay with them as they were working." Kagami explained.

"Do your parents get to visit you or at least call?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah, but only on holidays and my birthday, so its not too bad." Kagami said with a smile. Ayano gave a small smile as well, but felt bad for her.

"I know how it feels," Kagami looked at her. "My parents worked a lot too, but since we moved here its just my dad working, and my mom is taking it easy, she thinks she'll get back to work soon, but for now its just adjusting to our new home." Ayano explained as she ate some more of her ice cream.

Kagami smiled that she was able to share her experience with someone who was in the same boat as her. As the two finished their ice cream, they continued their walk home, till they made it to Maki's house. As they were walking, Ayano had the chance to ask Kagami about the Pretty Cure.

"K-Kagami?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah?" Kagami replied.

"Well remember at school yesterday you saw a Pretty Cure?" Ayano explained.

"Oh yeah!" Kagami remembered. "What about it?"

"Well you may not believe me, but…" Ayano stopped to take a breath, but before she can explain Maki came out.

"Oh Kagami your home," She then saw Ayano, "Hi Ayano." Maki said.

"Oh Maki, glad you're here I need to tell something to you two!" Ayano said, it would be best to explain it to both Kagami and Maki because Maki could be interested of being part of the Pretty Cure as well.

"Ayano, can you tell me tomorrow I need rest for a big choir event." Kagami explained.

Ayano smiled knowing that's why she was singing earlier today. "Sure." Kagami smiled and went in her house.

Back at home Ayano collapsed on her bed face down on her pillow. "I can't believe I didn't ask her!" She wined.

"Glad you didn't" Yoru said.

"I think its best keeping the Pretty Cure a secret, and if she does become a Pretty Cure, you explain it to her." Hero explained.

"I know!" Ayano said getting up and hugging Chaoko.

"Hero is right." Chaoko said. Ayano looked at her, "If you be patient for a bit then Kagami could listen or be the next Pretty Cure." Chaoko explained.

"Chaoko." Ayano said. She gave a smile and hugged him tight. "Well it's getting late," Ayano put Chaoko down and shut off her light. "Night guys." Ayano smiled and went to sleep.

 **(Eye-Catch 1: Ayano is looking through her Sweet Mirror with a smile. The mirror closes and Junko and Kagami are they're smiling with her. The mirror closes again and this time Maki and Naomi join the girls. When the mirror closes the 3rd time; the girls are now in their cure forms along with their fairy friends; Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru)**

 **(Eye-Catch 2: Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru are looking at a mirror, they look at each other and once they face someone in front of them they smile. The Sweet Mirror appears and the cures in their chibi forms smiling and waving.)**

The next day Ayano was at the school, and many people where there to watch the performances of the choir kids. "So when does Kagami come on?" Hero asked.

Hero, Chaoko, and Yoru hid in Ayano's bag so they can be kept hidden so no one else can see them. "Not sure, but I want to see so afterwards I can tell her." Ayano said, still wanting to tell Kagami about the Pretty Cure.

The announcer came up, and smiled. "Thank you for coming to our choir performance, before the show can start, we got a special solo from are well known Akiba Kagami." The announcer said, and Kagami came up wearing a golden-yellow dress.

Ayano smiled and waved, Kagami saw and gave a wave as well.

Frost was on the roof of the school seeing the whole thing. "So there's going to be a show? Well let's make this show exciting." He said grabbing his crystal to make Waruoni. He looked around a bit, and decided to use one with a violin, and with a smirk he knew what to create his Waruoni. "I command the Waruoni!"

Suddenly before Kagami can sing, a huge gust of wind, and a tremor caused everyone to freak out. When they saw the Waruoni everyone started to run away before they could get hurt.

"Ayano! Look!" Chaoko said coming out of the bag.

"I know." Ayano glared and ran to Kagami to see if she was all right. "Kagami!" She yelled. Kagami turned around and saw Ayano running to her. "Are you okay?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied, but looked up when she saw the Waruoni. "But, what's that?!" She yelled.

"A Waruoni." Ayano said as she went to her bag to grab her Sweet Mirror. "Don't worry. Kagami this is what I want to tell you, but I'll just have to show you."

Pretty Cure Secret Treasure!

The treasure of the blooming flower, Cure Rose!

Kagami was shocked. "Wow! Ayano, you're a Pretty Cure?!" Kagami asked surprised.

Ayano, now Cure Rose looked at Kagami and smiled. "Yep. Now stay back and watch." Cure Rose said and started to fight the Waruoni. Cure Rose fought the Waruoni with every punch and kick she gave it, but this Waruoni had musical powers, which kept pushing her back.

Cure Rose held herself back and tried to fight the monster, but the violin Waruoni made a loud noise pushing her back to a wall. Cure Rose then decided to use her finish attack, but the Waruoni kept on playing the music to keep her away from attacking it.

Kagami was watching all this and wanted to help so badly, but what can she do, she wasn't a Pretty Cure. "What can I do?" She asked herself over and over again.

Suddenly, a yellow light appeared from Hero. She appeared from her bag, and the ribbon holding the Sweet Mirrors came out and went to Kagami. Kagami looked and saw the Sweet Mirror land on her dress. "What this?" She asked.

"That's the Sweet Mirror!" Chaoko said going over to Kagami. This freaked Kagami out.

"W-Who are you?!" Kagami yelled.

"I'm Chaoko, me and my friends, Hero and Yoru are looking for the legendary Pretty Cure! And you are Pretty Cure number 2!" Chaoko explained.

"Pretty Cure?" Kagami asked.

"No time for questions just transform saying 'Pretty Cure Secret Treasure!" Hero explained.

Kagami looked at the Sweet Mirror, and after a few moments, she nodded and stood up.

Kagami opened her mirror, and as she winked at her reflection the mirror glowed changing her blonde hair to a bight yellow.

"Pretty Cure! Secret Treasure!"

Kagami put the heart shaped charm on the slot, and stars appeared. The stars went around her body, and Kagami moved her hand, holding the mirror making her outfit a midriff with puffy sleeves, and her skirt yellow with an orange brim. She then grained yellow bands around her arms. The stars then went on her feet making yellow boots, with an orange brim on the top and bottom of the boots. Then a yellow light appeared, and styled Kagami's hair into a side ponytail tied with a star, gave her star earrings, and a yellow choker. With that the Sweet Mirror closed and Kagami put it on her chest making an orange ribbon.

The Treasure of a reflection, Cure Mirror!

Cure Rose, and the fairies smiled seeing Kagami transform, but Frost was shocked when he saw her transform. "Wait! There's another Pretty Cure?!" He yelled.

Kagami looked at herself, and was confused at first. Cure Rose then went up to her and hugged her. "Cure Mirror! I'm so glad you're here!" She cheered.

"Wh-What's going on? Am I really a Pretty Cure?" Cure Mirror asked herself seeing her outfit.

"Yeah!" Cure Rose said with a smile. The Waruoni then appeared behind them, and when the turned around, it attacked. Frost smirked believing that he finally defeated them, but was shocked to see Cure Mirror put a shield to protect Cure Rose.

"I'll handle it here!" Cure Mirror said as she went and attacked the Waruoni. Cure Mirror was good at dodging and attacking the Waruoni, it was almost like she was dancing. After attacking it, it landed on its back, but struggled to get up, this was Cure Mirror's chance.

"What can I do now to finish it off?" Cure Mirror asked.

"Use your move, Mirror Shower!" Hero commanded.

"Mirror Shower?" She asked, after thinking she saw her Sweet Mirror glowing, and she knew what to do now.

Cure Mirror put her hands into a heart, put it next to her Cure Mirror, making it glow more.

"Pretty Cure! Mirror Shower!"

A big gust of stars came by, and destroyed the Waruoni, turning it back into a regular violin, and the crystal broke.

Cure Rose smiled, and so did Cure Mirror when she saw the destruction go back to normal. Frost glared and disappeared knowing he'll get back at the cures again next time.

Later, the choir performance went on, and so did Kagami's solo. After the performance everyone went home and decided not to talk about what happened. Ayano went to Kagami, but before she can say anything, Kagami smiled and gave Ayano a hug.

"Thank you." Kagami said with a smile. Ayano smiled back.

"So does that mean were.." Kagami cut off Ayano.

"Teammates?" Kagami asked. "Yep we are!" Ayano smiled and the two walked off home.

 **(ED: All Together! Let's Dance! Pretty Cure)**

Next Episode:

Ayano: That's two Pretty Cure, only 3 to go!

Kagami: So who do you think number 3 is?

Ayano: Well…

Naomi: What are you two talking about?

Ayano and Kagami: Naomi?!

Ayano: Sweetheart Pretty Cure! The Return of the Happy Go Lucky Girl! Cure Clover! I hope you wait for this episode! Its going to be a big surprise!


	4. Episode 4

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 4

 **Here it is Chapter 4! I got this done within two days!**

 **So there is only 2 more episodes left until two things will happen.**

 **One, the whole Sweetheart Pretty Cure team will be completed. And two, I'll have an announcment up on something that relates to the story. Its nothing to big, its just something I had in mind, or incase someone had in mind, but never bothered to ask or do.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure, just my own series.**

It was evening and at the train station Naomi was sitting down on the bench waiting for a train to arrive. Once the train she was waiting for showed up, she stood up and smiled. She then saw many people leave the train, but none were the person she was looking for. After a few moments, everyone left the train, and Naomi frowned.

Naomi got her bag and started to walk home. Before she did, she went up to a conductor. "Excuse me?" Naomi asked getting the conductor's attention. "When will the next train from Nanairogaoka to here be?"

"Well not for two days." The conductor said.

Naomi smiled and nodded. "Okay thanks. Bye." Naomi waved as she ran off. As she did her running slowed down, and she almost felt like she was going to cry. But, she wiped her tears and continued her walk home.

 **(OP: Ready! Set! Go! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)**

The Return of the Happy Go Lucky Girl! Cure Clover!

At the Dusk Kingdom a young woman, with dark green hair, a black dress with leaves on the top, and black shoes was walking around. "So Frost failed to stop the Cures, so I told him I'm going to get the Pretty Cure." The women said. She gave an evil chuckle and went to Earth.

Back on Earth at the school, it was lunchtime and Kagami wanted to show Ayano, Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru something she made. "Ta-da!" Kagami said showing a heart shaped bag to Ayano, Chaoko, and her friends.

"What's that?" Chaoko asked. The two girls were at lunch, so it was great for Chaoko and her friends to talk to the girls.

"It's a bag to keep are Sweet Mirror's in. I thought since we keep them in out bags, if we kept them in these safety carrying bags then they won't be ruined." Kagami explained.

Ayano, Chaoko, and Hero smiled with the idea. "That's a great idea Kagami." Ayano said with a smile. She grabbed her Sweet Mirror and put it in the bag.

"Now you can clip the bag to your backpack." Kagami explained once again. She showed how she did it, and Ayano did the same.

"Now your bags look cute." Hero said looking at them with a smile.

"Very cute!" Chaoko exclaimed.

"Thank you." Kagami replied with a smile.

Yoru looked at all this girly cuteness, but coughed to get the girls attention. "Okay. So all this cuteness stuff has been going on, we need to decide who could be next in the team." Yoru explained.

"Oh yeah your right." Hero replied reminding herself.

"Well. I already made my choice." Ayano said crossing her arms like she knows.

"Oh. Then who?" Kagami asked.

"Isn't it obvious. Its Maki!" Ayano said pointing at Maki who was sitting on a bench drawing on a sketchbook.

"Maki?" Kagami and Chaoko asked confusingly.

"Well she's just my choice unless someone comes up out of the blue." Ayano said rubbing the back of her head.

"Excuse me?" Naomi said going to Ayano and Kagami. The two girls looked up and saw Naomi. "What are you two talking about?" She asked.

Ayano and Kagami were still because Naomi didn't know about the Pretty Cure, and they weren't sure how to explain it to her. Also after what Ayano heard from her friends about her she wasn't sure how to explain it to her. Chaoko and her friends then hid in the bushes when Naomi showed up.

"Oh hi Naomi, were not talking about anything." Kagami lied.

"Y-Yeah." Ayano said agreeing with her.

"A-Are you sure?" Naomi asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ayano and Kagami said again at the same time.

Naomi gave a small frowned, but shrugged and walked off. As she left Kagami and Ayano sighed in relief. "That was close." Kagami said.

"Yeah no doubt." Hero said coming out of the bushes with Chaoko and Yoru.

"Hey Ayano do you see Naomi becoming a Pretty Cure?" Yoru asked.

Ayano didn't reply and just looked down. "A-Ayano?" Yoru asked again.

"Ayano!" Chaoko yelled trying to get her attention, but still nothing.

"Ayano." Kagami said getting closer. Ayano finally snapped out her thoughts.

"Oh sorry you guys. I was just feeling bad for Naomi now." Ayano explained her behavior to her friends.

Back in class Ayano was explaining to Junko and Kagami about what happened. "You see I hate lying to other people and I'm always honest to other, so when we lied to Naomi I felt bad." Ayano explained.

Kagami started to feel bad for Ayano, she didn't mean to make her lie to Naomi, and they just didn't know how to explain the whole Pretty Cure thing to her. "I'm sorry Ayano, I didn't mean to make you lie."

Ayano looked at her and gave her a smile. "Don't feel bad, I forgive you." Ayano said.

"Thank you." Kagami replied with a smile.

Junko was confused at what her friends were talking about, and decided to ask them. "Uh. What were you guys talking about?" Junko asked.

Ayano and Kagami stopped for a bit to think about what to say to Junko, since she wasn't brought up in the Pretty Cure conversation "Uh. I'll explain later. I promise." Ayano said.

After school, Ayano was walking through the town to get home, but she saw Naomi going to the train station. Ayano, still feeling bad from what happened earlier today, decided to follow her. When she got into the station, she saw Naomi looking down, as the train from Nanairogaoka didn't show up.

Naomi didn't look up and ran off, for a split second Ayano thought she saw her crying. "Naomi." She whispered.

Naomi was outside the train station with her legs covering her face as she cried. Ayano slowly went to her, not sure what to say, but all she did was sit next to her, and rubbed her back.

"Daddy!" Naomi yelled when she looked up, but covered her mouth when she saw Ayano.

Ayano was confused about this, but gave a small smile. "No just me." She said. Naomi felt embarrassed she was crying, so she wiped the tears away from her face. Ayano felt bad for her, and she felt now was the best time to apologize to her. "Listen I'm sorry for lying to you, but-"

"No. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have but in." Naomi said looking down.

"Hey its okay." Ayano replied. The two were quiet for a bit, until Ayano had to ask Naomi what's wrong. "Naomi? Is everything okay? If you want you can tell me, but if not that's fine." Ayano said.

Naomi was quiet for a bit, but she went to her backpack and grabbed out a picture with her and a grown mad with dark green hair. "My daddy."

 **(Eye-Catch 1: Ayano is looking through her Sweet Mirror with a smile. The mirror closes and Junko and Kagami are they're smiling with her. The mirror closes again and this time Maki and Naomi join the girls. When the mirror closes the 3rd time; the girls are now in their cure forms along with their fairy friends; Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru)**

 **(Eye-Catch 2: Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru are looking at a mirror, they look at each other and once they face someone in front of them they smile. The Sweet Mirror appears and the cures in their chibi forms smiling and waving.)**

"Your father?" Ayano asked.

Naomi nodded. "Yes." She replied. "Before you came here, I was always this girl that was always happy." As Naomi was explaining her story flashbacks of her doing volleyball, being with Kagami, Maki, and Junko and her other friends played in her mind. "I always did volleyball and hanged out with my friends without a care to the world." She explained. She then frowned when her father and mother came to her mind.

"However, I forgot all about my family. My mom works a lot for this clothing store at the mall in the city, and my dad goes on daily business trips and always comes back home." She explained. "However, one day." Naomi then remembered the day about her father.

Flashback

Naomi's dad was at the train station waiting for Naomi to show up so he can say bye to her before he goes on his long trip to Nanairogaoka. After almost half n hour he sighed and went on the train, as it was the last call before the train departs.

Naomi started running to the train station as she had volleyball practice, and didn't know that her father was leaving for a long time. Naomi ran as fast as she can, even when she heard the train whistle blow, she ran faster.

"Daddy!" Naomi yelled. When she got there she saw the train was gone. She stood their catching her breath, and ready to cry seeing she was too late, and never got to tell her dad, 'goodbye' and 'I love you.'

End Flashback

"After that, I lost all of my happy, go, lucky attitude." Naomi said after the flashback ended. "I quit volleyball, stopped being with my friends, and it will be like that until my dad comes home." Naomi explained. She was ready to cry again, but Ayano held her hand and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Ayano replied tearing up a bit. Even Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru who were hiding in Ayano's bag heard the story, and were already in tears. "But. You shouldn't just give up when your dad is not around, if you made up with Ju-Ju, Kagami, and Maki you won't feel alone." Ayano explained.

Naomi looked down. "Yeah but." She started so she can continue and figure out what to say to Ayano.

"It wasn't your fault, trust me, many kids out there feel like it's their fault, but its not. And I promise you; your dad is going to come home and be with you." Ayano said giving a smile.

Naomi looked at her, and Ayano replied with a smile. Naomi smiled and hugged Ayano. Ayano was shocked, but hugged her back. During their hug, the two felt a vibration, which immediately made them let go. "What was that?" Naomi asked.

"Ayano!" Kagami called out running to the two girls.

"What is it Kagami?" Ayano asked.

"Look!" She pointed and saw a train Waruoni attacking the place. Everyone was running out from the building for his or her safety. "Let's go!"

"Right." Ayano agreed, though before she left she looked at Naomi who was confused and frightened with what's going on. "Naomi stay here." Ayano then ran off.

"W-Wait!" Naomi yelled, though they didn't hear her, she followed them. Kagami and Ayano went upstairs and saw the new villain with the Waruoni. Though unlike Frost's this Waruoni had leaves and vines around it. Naomi saw this and hid in fear.

"Who are you?" Ayano asked.

"I'm Ivy, one of the many generals of the Dusk Kingdom." Ivy said introducing herself, standing on top of her train Waruoni she created.

Ayano glared at her, but Kagami spoke up. "Ayano let's transform and stop her." Kagami said.

Ayano nodded. "Right." She replied. Ayano looked at Naomi who was scared, and went towards her. "Naomi, stay somewhere safe, and once the place is clear enough for you run." Ayano explained. She ran back to Kagami and grabbed her Sweet Mirror, ready to transform with Kagami.

Pretty Cure! Secret Treasure!

The treasure of the blooming flower, Cure Rose!

The treasure of a reflection, Cure Mirror!

Naomi is surprised when she saw Kagami and Ayano transform. "So wait! You two are the Pretty Cure?!" Naomi yelled.

"Y-Yeah we are." Kagami, now Cure Mirror replied.

"Just don't tell anyone else about this." Cure Rose said.

"Waru!" The train Waruoni yelled, and was ready to ram over Cure Rose and Cure Mirror, but the two jumped out of the way and kicked it in the face.

This angered the Waruoni more, so it charged right into the cures. Cure Mirror was able to hold on, but not Cure Rose was slammed into the wall. Cure Mirror glared and went to punch the Waruoni.

Mirror Punch!

When Cure Mirror yelled that attack her fist was glowing yellow, and she was able to attack the Waruoni. Cure Rose saw this and did a kick. Though the attacks were working, the more they attacked the more the Waruoni got upset and attacked them back more.

Naomi looked at the battle feeling bad for Ayano, Cure Rose and Kagami, Cure Mirror getting injured like this. Suddenly, with some courage she got out of her hiding place and went to face the Waruoni. "Hey! Monster!" She called out. "Over here!"

The Waruoni glared at her and chased after her. Cure Rose and Cure Mirror saw this and got worried for her. For her safety, the two cures chased after the Waruoni. Hero who held the last Sweet Mirror she was holding on was glowing and went off her to follow Naomi.

"Hero do you think?" Chaoko asked seeing the mirror go to Naomi.

"Its true. Come on." Hero said following her. Chaoko and Yoru looked at each other and followed Hero as well. Naomi gave a wild goose chase with the Waruoni with the Pretty Cure and the mascots following behind.

However, it cut short when she was cornered. The Waruoni glared at her and was ready to attack her, but before it can, the Sweet Mirror flew to her. "What's this?"

Cure Mirror and Cure Rose stood their shocked seeing Naomi being part of the Pretty Cure. "Quick! Naomi, transform!" Cure Rose yelled. Naomi looked at her with a look that said 'are you crazy!'

"Naomi if you transform you can be like us! Trust us!" Cure Mirror yelled.

Naomi looked at the mirror and the Waruoni and with a glare she knew what to do.

Naomi opened her mirror, and she smiled into her reflection. The mirror glowed and her hair changed from dark green to mint green

Pretty Cure! Secret Treasure!

Naomi put the heart shaped charm on the slot and clovers appeared. The clovers went around her body giving her a green outfit with short sleeves, green arm bands with a white brim, a short dark green skirt with a lime green lining on the bottom, and small green boots. The green light appeared and styled it long with curls at the end, and headband with a clover on it, clover earrings and a green chocker. With that the Sweet Mirror closed and she placed it on her chest giving her a light green ribbon.

The Treasure of luckiness, Cure Clover!

Cure Rose and Cure Mirror smiled when they saw her, but Ivy glared. "So there's another Pretty Cure?!" She yelled.

Cure Clover looked at herself and was surprised this is who she was. "So this is what I am?" She asked herself.

"Cure Clover!" Cure Rose yelled and gave her a hug. "I can't believe it you're a Pretty Cure!"

"Pretty Cure?" Cure Clover asked.

"Yes you're a magical girl to stop evil like that!" Cure Mirror explained as she point the Waruoni.

"I don't care how many you are, Waruoni!" She yelled. The monster charged toward the girls, but Cure Clover protected them with a shield. Cure Rose and Mirror smiled seeing Cure Clover saved their lives.

"I did that?" Cure Clover asked herself.

"Right." Hero said going to her.

Cure Clover was shocked at first. "You talk?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm Hero, and my friends Chaoko and Yoru have been looking for the Pretty Cure. Cure Clover you can use that shield as an attack." Hero explained.

"An attack?" Cure Clover asked.

"Right." Chaoko replied.

Yoru looked up and was scared. "And you better hurry!" He yelled. The cures looked up and saw the Waruoni ready to attack.

"I got it now. Just you guys stand back." Cure Clover said.

The cures stood back, as Cure Clover was ready to use her attack.

Cure Clover put her hands in a heart, and put it on her Sweet Mirror.

Pretty Cure, Clover Saucer!

A big Clover saucer went by and destroyed the crystal that made the Waruoni, making the Waruoni back to normal and everything that was destroyed going back to normal.

Ivy glared at the cures. "I'll come back next time." Ivy growled as she disappeared.

"I.I did it!" Cure Clover cheered. She cheered 'I did it' over and over again, until she stopped seeing that Cure Rose and Cure Mirror saw she was happy again.

"That's the Cure Clover I knew." Cure Mirror said putting her arm around her.

"And that's the Cure Clover I want to know!" Cure Rose said hugging the girls.

Later the girls, back in their regular clothes, were sitting down on the bench. "So I'm part of the team now." Naomi said looking at her Sweet Mirror.

"Yep. And were going to work together to stop those goons." Ayano said. Naomi smiled seeing that now she's back to her happy, go, lucky self now.

However, someone, who was Maki was watching the girls for a while even seeing the whole battle.

"Pretty Cure?" Maki asked as she heard the conversation Ayano, Kagami, and their new member Naomi talked about.

 **(ED: All Together! Let's dance! Pretty Cure)**

Next Episode:

Maki: Uh, Ayano what's the Pretty Cure?

Ayano: Uh how did you know?

Maki: Well I saw what happened, and well…

Naomi: Maki is something wrong?

Ayano: Sweetheart Pretty Cure Beautiful and Smart. Welcome Cure Bubble! I hope you wait for this episode! Its going to be a big surprise!


	5. Episode 5

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 5

 **Hey everyone! I thought I wouldn't get this chapter up today. I've been working on this project for school, but I'm suprised I got this done when just taking a break. But here it is ready for the week. My guess the next chapter/episode won't be up till after next week since by then I need to work on my English project for school.**

 **Also I got myself a tumblr account, and Sweetheart Pretty Cure is on there as well.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure, just this fan series.**

 _'Hi! I'm Ayano Rose. Ever since I moved here, I discovered something called Pretty Cure, and it turns out I'm one of them named Cure Rose. However, I'm not the only one; my friends Kagami and Naomi are also part of the Pretty Cure as well; Cure Mirror and Cure Clover to be exact. Now there are only two more Pretty Cures left, and the team is complete.'_

 **(OP: Ready! Set! Go! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)**

 **Beautiful and Smart! Welcome Cure Bubble**

It was PE now, and the students get to play anything they want, so Ayano and Naomi both decided on volleyball. Naomi got serve during volleyball, and despite not playing for a year she was still good. Kagami wasn't as great in sports, but Ayano was somewhere in the middle, though, she was still good.

After the game a few students, who were teammates of the volleyball team cheered on Naomi and smiled seeing their team member is back. Naomi smiled back and with what happened yesterday, she decided to come back to the team.

After school Naomi was practicing with her team with volleyball as Kagami and Ayano watched. During the game, Kagami went closer to Ayano to ask her a question. "So since Naomi is a Pretty Cure how many are left?" She asked.

"Well." Ayano thought. After a few moments she remembered. "Oh yeah, Chaoko told me there are 5 Pretty Cure in total." Ayano explained.

"Okay, so it's you, me, and Naomi. That means two are still out there." Kagami said as she thought about her, Ayano, and Naomi transforming.

"That's right." Ayano replied. Kagami smiled back and had to think of who would be Pretty Cure number 4 and number 5. "I already came up with the idea for Maki to be a Pretty Cure, so we just need one more person to see who might be the last one on the team."

"Well Maki is a great choice, but I don't see her as the kind of girl getting into fights and battles." Kagami explained.

"Well who else do you see?" Ayano asked.

Kagami thought about it for a bit. Just then someone was hearing through the whole conversation, and leaves.

Later after school Ayano went home and told Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru about what she and Kagami were talking about in PE. "I see." Hero said. Ayano was now in bed in her PJ's lying down in bed.

"I don't know maybe Kagami is right, Maki isn't a right Pretty Cure." Ayano sighed.

"Well you don't know that." Yoru said going to Ayano.

"I mean look at Kagami and Naomi, at first we under estimated them for being Pretty Cure, but then they were the Pretty Cure!" Chaoko explained.

"Yeah, but how were they chosen?" Ayano asked.

"Well when the power is awaken in your Sweet Mirror, that's when the cure is chosen." Hero explained. "That's what happened with Kagami and Naomi their power as a cure was awaken when the Sweet Mirror found the power into their hearts."

"The power in their hearts." Ayano said looking at her Sweet Mirror.

"Ayano!" Her mother, Mikiko called. "Someone is here to see you!"

"Coming!" Ayano called back and ran down stairs. She was surprised to see Maki here at night. "Maki."

"Hi Ayano." Maki said.

Ayano walked towards her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to ask if you." Maki stopped to think. "If you." Maki took a deep breath. Maki stayed quiet and mumbled to herself to know what to say to Ayano. "Are you busy tomorrow?" She asked finally figuring out what to say.

"Uh no." Ayano replied.

"Great." Maki said with a smile. "Why don't we hang out tomorrow!?" She asked smiling.

"Tomorrow?" Ayano asked. She thought about it for a bit, and smiled. "Sure, but I did make plans with me and Naomi, you and Kagami can join us." She explained.

"Oh." Maki replied with a frown. "Well, if your doing something with Naomi, we can hang out some other time." Maki explained backing away so she can go home.

"No. Really we can hang out all four of us. Its alright with me." Ayano said.

"Are you sure?" Maki asked. Ayano nodded and smiled. Maki smiled. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow! Night!" Ayano said as she closed the door.

"Night." Maki replied as she waved and ran off home.

Ivy saw the whole scene from her viewpoint and smirked. "So tomorrow the Pretty Cure would be hanging out." She chuckled. "I'll join in on the fun."

The next day Ayano was with Naomi waiting for Maki and Kagami to show up. "Oh I'm so nervous I never did this in a long time!" Naomi said bouncing around.

Ayano smiled and gave a small giggle. "I see your excited Naomi." She said.

"I know. Sorry." She apologized looking embarrassed.

Ayano still smiled. "Its okay you're forgiven." She replied.

"I'm guessing since you never did this in a long time, you're happy about hanging out with your new friends." Chaoko said. Chaoko and Hero hid in Ayano's bag, while Yoru decided to be in Naomi's bag. Naomi nodded in reply.

Ayano looked around to see where Maki and Kagami were. They were supposed to be here by now. "Where are they?" Ayano asked herself.

"Don't be worried Ayano, I'm sure they're on their way now." Hero said to try and not to get her worried. Ayano smiled seeing that Hero made her not to worry.

Then Naomi had an idea to pass the time, so they won't have to wait so long for Maki and Kagami. "Maybe we can do something to pass the time." Naomi suggested.

"Are you sure, I don't want them to wait." Ayano replied.

Naomi smiled. "Don't worry just for a few minutes, and I got Kagami's number to call her just incase she and Maki show up." Naomi explained.

Ayano smiled. "Okay. I just hope Maki is okay." Ayano said.

 **(Eye-Catch 1: Ayano is looking through her Sweet Mirror with a smile. The mirror closes and Junko and Kagami are they're smiling with her. The mirror closes again and this time Maki and Naomi join the girls. When the mirror closes the 3rd time; the girls are now in their cure forms along with their fairy friends; Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru)**

 **(Eye-Catch 2: Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru are looking at a mirror, they look at each other and once they face someone in front of them they smile. The Sweet Mirror appears and the cures in their chibi forms smiling and waving.)**

It's been a while and Maki was still at home already dressed, but unsure if she should go or not. Kagami was waiting downstairs for Maki, and was unsure. "Maki!" Kagami called out. But Maki didn't answer. Kagami got worried, and went upstairs to see her.

"Maki are you ready?" Kagami asked.

Maki looked up, but stayed quiet. She didn't want to answer the question Kagami asked, and made up her mind not to go and hang out with Ayano and Naomi. "I am, but I don't feel like going." Maki said.

"Why? I thought you were excited hanging out with Ayano and Naomi." Kagami said sitting down next to her friend.

"W-Well I was, but." Maki stopped and took a breath. "I just want to talk about something you, Naomi and Ayano have been talking for a while."

Kagami knew what Maki was going to say. "You mean."

"What's the Pretty Cure?" Maki asked.

Kagami was quiet, and had to think of her answer to tell Maki without spilling out the secret. Maki frowned seeing Kagami wouldn't give an answer, but seeing Maki's expression Kagami had to tell her. "Well you see Pretty Cure is a. is a." She didn't know what to say. However she then thought of a way to cover up the fighting and magical elements to the Pretty Cure, and it would be easier to tell it to Maki at this point.

"Pretty Cure is this group where me Ayano and Naomi are in, and well Ayano thought of having you join us." Kagami explained.

"Really? She wanted me to join." Maki said starting to smile.

"Yeah." Kagami said. Maki smiled, and after a while of thinking she decided to hang out with Ayano and Naomi. "Maki?" Kagami asked.

"Come on. Ayano and Naomi are waiting for us!" Maki called out going downstairs.

"Okay." Kagami said and she went down stairs and followed Maki. The two girls went outside and ran to go meet up with their friends.

Naomi took Ayano to this shop where they make the best doughnuts and pastries. "Wow!" Ayano smiled looking at all the sweets.

"Do they look good? Its one of the many popular places around here." Naomi said as she took a bite of her cake.

Ayano nodded, and took a bite out of her doughnut. She smiled seeing it tasted good. "Its so good and sweet." Ayano replied. Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru also tried some of the sweets and enjoyed it as well.

"So yummy." Chaoko said, enjoying another dessert.

Ivy was looking through the roof of another building and smirked. "So this is where the Pretty Cure are going to meet up?" She said. She then grabbed a green crystal that has vines. "Looks like I have to crash the party."

As they where eating, Hero looked from the window and saw Ivy. "Ayano, Naomi! Look!" She yelled. The two girls looked up and gasped. The girls get up from their seat and go outside and see Ivy ready to summon a Waruoni. "I summon the Waruoni!" She yelled turning a plate of pudding into a monster.

Kagami and Maki came at the wrong time, well wrong time for Maki, and perfect timing for Kagami. "W-What is that?" Maki asked scared out of her mind.

"A Waruoni!" Kagami said running to Ayano and Naomi. "Sorry were late, but I'm glad I made it in time." Kagami said running to Ayano and Naomi.

"So ready?" Naomi asked getting her Sweet Mirror.

"Ready!" Ayano replied.

Pretty Cure! Secret Treasure!

The treasure of the blooming flower, Cure Rose!

The treasure of a reflection, Cure Mirror!

The Treasure of luckiness, Cure Clover!

"Wow!" Maki said smiling seeing her friends transform. "So that's the Pretty Cure!"

"Yep!" Cure Clover cheered. "And don't worry your going to like it." She said. The Waruoni roared and went to attack the three cures, but they jumped and missed the attack.

Cure Rose went up and jumped to kick the Waruoni, but due to it being a pudding she was bounced back to a wall.

"Rose!" Cure Clover yelled. The Waruoni then attacked her pushing her to the wall as well. Cure Clover glared and went to attack the Waruoni with her attack.

Pretty Cure! Clover Saucer!

As she used her final attack, the Waruoni reflected the attack and almost attacked her and Cure Mirror. "Are you okay?" Cure Mirror asked.

"I'm fine! But this thing is strong." Cure Clover replied.

Ivy laughed. "So you think you can defeat me again, huh?" She mocked. The cures glared and were ready to attack again. "Waruoni! Attack!"

The Waruoni roared and went to attack the cures again. The three cures went and attacked the Waruoni some more, but still kept on getting bounced back, though they did do a few hits for it.

Suddenly, the Waruoni shot an attack getting the three cures stuck. "Gah! Where stuck!" Cure Rose yelled, and struggled to be free, but no use.

Ivy laughed seeing the cures stuck, and the Waruoni went closer to the cures, which horrified them.

Maki was watching this from the back. "How can I help them?" Maki asked herself. Suddenly, the Sweet Mirror that Yoru was holding glowed, and went to Maki. "Huh? What's this?" She asked herself.

"A Sweet Mirror!" The mascots yelled.

Maki looked at them and freaked out. "Wow! You guys talk!" She yelled.

"That's not important!" Chaoko yelled. "Save your friends in this sticky situation by transforming." She explained.

"Transforming?" She asked. After looking at the mirror for a couple seconds she knew what to do.

Maki opened her mirror, and took off her glasses when she saw her reflection. The mirror glowed turning her dark blue hair, to a sky blue.

Pretty Cure! Secret Treasure!

Maki put the heart shaped charm on the slot and bubbles appeared. The bubbles went in her arms giving her blue arm protectors, and then went around her body giving her an outfit similar to Naomi's only in blue with darker blue linings, and her dark blue boots were up to her knees. The blue light appeared and styled her hair into buns (similar to Alice from Doki Doki Pretty Cure) tied with crystal blue clips, bubble earrings, and choker. With that the Sweet Mirror closed and she placed it on her chest giving her a dark blue ribbon.

The treasure of the ocean, Cure Bubble!

"Cure Bubble!" Cure Mirror and Cure Clover yelled at the same time smiling seeing that a new cure is there to help them.

"What! Don't tell me there is another one of you!" Ivy yelled.

Cure Bubble looked at herself, and was shocked at this is who she is now. "Wow. So this is who I am now?" Cure Bubbled asked herself.

"Cure Bubble! You're a Pretty Cure!" Cure Rose cheered. Cure Bubbled looked at her friends and gave a small smile. She then faced the monster, and was ready to fight it.

The Waruoni went towards her, but Cure Bubble missed it, and did some attacks to it. When the Waruoni shot pudding at her, she was able to clear it with a bubble attack. "Wow. That's my power?" She asked herself.

"Yes, now use it to defeat the Waruoni." Chaoko said.

Cure Bubbled thought of it and nodded in reply.

Cure Bubble put her hands into a heart, and placed it on her Sweet Mirror.

Pretty Cure! Bubble Shoot!

A huge shot of bubbles appeared and headed towards the Waruoni, destroying the crystal, and turning it back to normal. The sticky pudding that trapped the cures disappeared, and they were free.

Ivy growled, and without saying a word she left. The cures ran towards Cure Bubble and gave her a hug. "Welcome to the team Cure Bubble." Cure Rose said. Cure Bubble smiled in reply.

Later the girls are back in their regular clothes and were walking home. "As you can see I was nervous of joining you guys today because I thought you and Naomi wanted to do something so I didn't want me and Kagami be in the way." Maki explained.

"Ah I see, well you wouldn't." Ayano replied. "Your our friend, so you don't have to be scared with hanging out with us."

"Ayano is right." Naomi replied. Maki smiled.

"Thanks girls." Maki said. The girls smiled and left to walk home.

"So one Pretty Cure left." A mysterious girl said, and gives a tiny smile.

 **(ED: All Together! Let's dance! Pretty Cure)**

Next Episode:

Chaoko: Only one more Pretty Cure to go!

Junko: Pretty Cure? What's that?

Ayano: Ju-Ju?

Maki: Wait could Junko be the last cure?

Ayano: Sweetheart Pretty Cure! She's finally here! The Fifth Cure, Cure Lavender! I hope you wait for this episode! Its going to be a big surprise!


	6. Episode 6

Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode 6

 **Okay! I have alot of explaining to do! I haven't worked on this story since February mainly due to my focus on school and other stories. I saw this in my folder of stories I need to work on and I decided to work on it.**

 **Now it looks rushed, but mainly because I lost the ideas on how to work on this. It will get better if I work on this more, but I'm not sure when I'll work on this again. I'll keep you updated and I'll try to get this done as possible.**

 **Well enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure**

* * *

'Hi I'm Ayano Rose! Ever since I moved here I became a Pretty Cure. Then I found out Kagami, Naomi, and Maki were also part of the Pretty Cure as well. Now there is only one Pretty Cure left, but who is it?'

(OP: Ready! Set Go! Sweetheart Pretty Cure)

She's Finally Here, The 5th Cure, Cure Lavender!

School was finally over for today, and everyone can go home and enjoy their weekend. Ayano didn't want to leave yet; she found out there was a garden at the school and decided to water the flowers for the weekend. As she was watering, the mascots watched her with a smile.

"Your doing a great job with those flowers." Hero said.

"Thanks." Ayano replied. Hero smiles and Ayano smiles back. As Ayano was working on the flowers, Junko came by holding a bouquet of tulips and lavender flowers.

"Hey Aya-chan." Junko said smiling.

Ayano smiled back. "Hey Ju-Ju. Helping out with the garden I see." Ayano said.

"Yeah before you moved here, I was the one to work on the garden." Junko explained.

"Well at least you have me to help you now." Ayano said. The two giggled and smiled.

Junko then put the flowers in their place. "Is right here okay?" Junko asked.

"Yep." Ayano replied. "Its perfect, and the flowers represent a rainbow now." Ayano said looking at all the flowers in the garden.

"Yeah they do." Junko said looking at the flowers as well. Junko then looked at Ayano and suddenly a small glimpse of Cure Rose appeared next to her.

You see, yesterday Junko saw Ayano transformed to Cure Rose, and now she was nervous at what should she say to her. Junko wanted to ask about the Pretty Cure to her, but was worried how Ayano was going to react. "Aya-chan?" Junko asked.

"Yeah." Ayano replied.

"Yesterday, I saw someone called a Pretty Cure? Do you know who they are?" Junko asked.

Ayano stood there shocked by what Junko said just now, and almost dropping the flower from its pot. Junko looked at her and grabbed the pot as well. The two girls sighed, and smiled seeing nothing broke. "Sorry, Ju-Ju, and for your question, I do know who the Pretty Cure are," She stopped for a bit to look down, "Just not too much on them."

"Oh." Junko started. "Ok." She gave a small smile, and the two girls got back to work finishing gardening the flowers. After getting all the flowers taken care of. The girls just sat down and relax. Ayano looked at her best friend and smiled.

"Ju-Ju?" Ayano asked. "Are you upset, that I don't know anything about pretty cure?" She asked.

Junko's eyes widen, she thought she hurt her friend's feelings with the whole Pretty Cure thing. "What no!" She yelled. She saw Ayano looking down, and sighed. "Listen I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you knew anything about Pretty Cure."

Ayano gave a smile and looked at her friend. "I'm not mad, I just didn't know how to respond to your question." She said.

"Oh ok." Junko replied. Junko got up from her seat and started to walk home. "I'm going to go home, I'll see you tomorrow, ok."

"Okay." Ayano said. Junko smiled and ran home; once she was far away she looked down and felt like she was going to cry.

Ayano looked down as well and after a few minutes of being alone, she ran home as well.

Back at home it was already late at night, and Ayano was brushing Chaoko's fur as everything that happened today ran in her mind. "Ayano?" Hero asked.

"Y-yeah." Ayano mumbled still brushing Chaoko's fur.

"Is everything okay?" Yoru asked.

Ayano gave a small smile. "Yeah everything is fine, just a slow day." Ayano sighed, and continued brushing Chaoko's hair. "Alright, I'm done." Chaoko smiled looking at her fur fully brushed and perfect.

Chaoko smiled and giggled. "Thank you Ayano-Chan." She gave a bow.

Ayano smiled. "Your welcome." Ayano saw her cell phone ringing, and saw it was a call from Kagami. "Hey Kagami." Ayano asked on the other line.

"Hey Ayano!" Kagami said through the other line.

"Oh how are you?" Ayano asked.

"I'm great! Listen me and the girls are hanging out this Saturday. Want to come along?" Kagami asked.

"Uh sure. Why not." Ayano said. She did want to see Junko after what happened, and probably talk to her.

"Cool! See you tomorrow!" Kagami hanged up the phone. Ayano looked at her phone, and sighed. Ayano lied down on her bed, shut the lights off, and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Outside her window, a strong man appeared glaring at her. Or at least Chaoko, Yoru and Hero. He evilly chuckled. "So that's where you guys are?" His chuckle turned into evil laughter.

(Eye-Catch 1: Ayano is looking through her Sweet Mirror with a smile. The mirror closes and Junko and Kagami are they're smiling with her. The mirror closes again and this time Maki and Naomi join the girls. When the mirror closes the 3rd time; the girls are now in their cure forms along with their fairy friends; Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru)

(Eye-Catch 2: Chaoko, Hero, and Yoru are looking at a mirror, they look at each other and once they face someone in front of them they smile. The Sweet Mirror appears and the cures in their chibi forms smiling and waving.)

The next morning, Ayano was still asleep in bed. Her friends were already they're seeing her still asleep. "Does she always sleep late?" Naomi asked.

"Unless it's a school day, then yes." Hero replied.

"Ayano." Kagami said shaking her friend to wake her up.

Ayano just moved to the side, facing the wall. Hero sighed and flew over to her. She took a deep breath, and what looked like she was going to yell, but instead she took out a bell and rang it.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Ayano yelled fully waking up. She rubbed her eyes and saw her friends in her room. It took her a while to realize it. "Oh gosh!" She yelled, pushed her friends out her room, and shut the door to get changed.

After a couple seconds, Ayano was in her clothes ready to go join her friends. "Alright! Ready to go!" Ayano said and went downstairs.

"And that was 2 seconds faster then yesterday." Yoru said holding a watch that came out of nowhere.

Junko was walking by herself to pass the time to meet up with her friends. During Junko's walk she saw her friends were enjoying their walk in the town including Ayano. She felt a bit nervous at first, but then called out to her friends. "Aya-Chan! Everyone!" She yelled calling out to them.

"Ju-Ju!" Ayano called out. She ran over to her friend, and quickly started to apologize. "I'm so sorry! About yesterday!"

"Hey. Its okay. I forgive you." Junko said.

"Wait really?" Ayano asked confused.

"Yeah." Junko replied.

This was just confusing. Junko looked sad yesterday, but now she seems okay with everything. "Well okay then." Ayano said.

Junko smiled and the girls went to enjoy their walk. As they did they looked through shops, mostly Kagami for clothes, and just had fun doing many things together. Even Ayano and Junko, who were just talking and discussing over so many things.

"Wow! That was fun!" Kagami said holding some bags filled with stuff she bought.

"Looks fun for you! You did most of the shopping." Naomi said.

Kagami chuckled. "I know, but I just saw so many cute things!" Kagami replied. The girls giggled.

Junko then stood up. "Hey I bet you girls are thirsty?" She asked.

"Yeah. I agree." Ayano said.

"Same." The girls replied.

"Well then. I'll get some drinks! Be right back!" Junko ran off to get drinks.

Once she was gone, Yoru got out of the bag. "Finally! I can breath!" He yelled.

"Sorry. I had to keep you hidden." Maki said smiling.

"You don't have to let us hide from Junko any longer." Hero said coming to the girls.

"Why?" Kagami asked.

"Because! Junko is a pretty cure herself?" Chaoko said.

"What?!" The girls yelled at the same time.

"A-Are you sure?" Maki asked.

"Positive." Chaoko replied.

"How positive?" Naomi asked. Chaoko was about to reply, but then they heard a rumble.

"What was that?" Ayano asked, worried for Junko since she was separate from the group.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Yoru said. Then they saw some people running over, and they agreed on what Yoru said.

"Ayano!" Hero said. "Chaoko and I will go find Junko, Yoru keep an eye on the girls and take them where that tremor was.

"Got it!" Yoru said. The girls then ran to where tremor was and saw a Waruoni created by some sport equipment caused it, and with it was the same man from last night.

The man laughed as he saw his creation causing destruction. He turned around seeing Ayano and her friends. "Well. Well who do we have here?" He asked.

"Oh great how many more of these jerks are there?!" Naomi yelled.

"I'm the 3rd general, and the strongest one as well. Boulder!" He yelled to his introduction.

The girls stood their unimpressed of the new villain they met. "That's who were up against?" Maki asked.

"I guess so." Kagami replied.

"No matter who he is! You girls still have to fight him!" Yoru yelled.

"Right." The girls said at the same time.

Junko was running by and saw the monster. Ayano and the others ready to fight. "Ayano?" Junko asked seeing the scene; she then covered her eyes as a bright light blinded her.

Pretty Cure! Secret Treasure!

The treasure of the blooming flower, Cure Rose!

The treasure of a reflection, Cure Mirror!

The Treasure of luckiness, Cure Clover!

The treasure of the ocean, Cure Bubble!

The light faded and Junko smiled. "I knew it!" She whispered. "I knew it! Ayano was a Pretty Cure!" She cheered.

"You knew!" Hero and Chaoko yelled at the same time. Junko got scared when she heard the two talk.

"Y-You can talk?!" She yelled.

"Of coarse we can." Chaoko said.

"Wow!"

The cures jumped to fight the monster, but due to it being made from sports equipments it was really hard to defeat. Cure Mirror and Cure Bubble tried to punch it, while Cure Rose and Cure Clover kicked it only nothing happened to it.

"I'm so tired." Cure Clover said take deep breaths.

"Me too." Cure Rose agreed.

"Same." Cure Mirror and cure Bubble said.

Boulder laughed. "I thought the Pretty Cure would do better then that! But whatever! Waruoni stop them!" He yelled.

The Waruoni growled facing them. Junko stood there and tried to find something to stop the monster. "What can I do? What can I do?" She asked herself.

Suddenly something glowed, and Yoru looked and saw it was the last Sweet Mirror. "Junko! Catch!" Yoru yelled. Junko turned around and caught her Sweet Mirror.

"What do I do with this?" Junko asked looking at the mirror from front to back.

"Just yell 'Pretty Cure Secret Treasure!' everything else will come to you as you transform!" Hero yelled.

"Is that all?" Junko asked.

"Yes!" Chaoko, Hero and Yoru yelled.

"Alright then! Here I go!" Junko yelled.

Junko opened her mirror, and when she saw her reflection her pigtails went off. The mirror glowed turning her dark purple hair to a lavender color.

Pretty Cure Secret Treasure!

Junko put the heart shaped charm on the slot and purple petals appeared. The petals appeared in her arms giving her purple arm protectors, then it went around the body giving her a purple outfit like Ayano's only with lavender linings. She then gained short purple boots. The petals then gave her a purple bow on the back of her head, petal shaped earrings and chocker. The Sweet Mirror closed and she placed it on her chest giving her a lavender ribbon.

The Treasure of a meadow, Cure Lavender!

"Cure Lavender?" Cure Bubble and Cure Clover said confused.

"Cure Lavender!" Cure Rose and Cure Mirror yelled their eyes sparkling in amazement.

"So wait there are five of you?!" Boulder asked confused seeing Cure Lavender.

"That's right! I'm Cure Lavender! And you should stop your mischief right now or I will fight you!" Cure Lavender yelled.

Everyone even Cure Rose was stunned with all the confidence Cure Lavender had. Cure Lavender punched the Waruoni so hard it went to a wall. Everyone's eyes widen seeing her strength.

"Well dang!" Cure Rose said shocked.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Cure Lavender cheered.

"It will be more amazing, if you can show your-" Cure Lavender cut off Chaoko.

"My special attack!" She cheered.

"Y-Yes." Chaoko said.

Cure Lavender put her hands into a heart, and placed it on her Sweet Mirror.

Pretty Cure Lavender Hurricane

A beam of a purple light mixed with petals came out from her Sweet Mirror in a motion of a twister, and headed to the Waruoni destroying it.

Boulder growled at the new pretty cure, while the other cures ran over to Cure Lavender and gave her a hug. Boulder left disgusted. "You are awesome! Cure Lavender!" Cure Rose cheered.

"I-I am?!" She asked.

"Yeah!" Cure Rose agreed.

"And all five of you are here!" Chaoko cheered. The girls laughed and smiled.

(ED: All Together! Dance Pretty Cure)

Next Episode:

Ayano: Alright count down! 1

Kagami: 2

Naomi: 3

Maki: 4

Junko: 5

Chaoko: Awesome! All of the Pretty Cure is here!

Ayano: So now what?

Hero: Um. I don't know

Ayano: Sweetheart Pretty Cure! All of us are Together! The next step to our adventure! I hope you wait for this episode! It's going to be a big surprise!


End file.
